Diario íntimo
by Hessefan
Summary: Somos seres viles y enfermizos, padecemos una existencia vacía que buscamos llenar de mil maneras distintas y, en ese doloroso proceso, pisoteamos y destruimos todo lo que está en nuestro camino. El mundo estaba mal, realmente mal si permitía que alguien como Hibari estuviera a escasos metros de esos seres tan indefensos.—S-Somos… éramos… compañeros de escuela —aclaró Gokudera. *Bl
1. I

**Diario íntimo**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser Akira Amano, el robo de identidad no ha surtido efecto, ni la cirugía plástica. Todo de ella.

**Beta**: Kaith Jackson.

**Prompt**: 005. Diario íntimo [Fandom Insano]

**Dedicatoria**: A Tary Nagisa, que me lo pidió en mi LJ, aunque no sé si la pareja le sigue gustando… hace tiempo las dos dejamos este fandom =) ¡pero lo prometido es deuda! Y a mí me gusta cumplir.

**Nota**: el fic **NO estará enteramente narrado en primera persona**. Al principio pensé hacerlo así, pero de esa manera dejaba afuera las impresiones de Gokudera y no… no me convencía de esa manera. Segundo fic que hago de esta pareja, y está empezando a "convencerme".

* * *

**(I)**

* * *

Los humanos tienden a tener un concepto erróneo de mí. No me importa.

No me importa lo que piensen, ni tampoco que me teman, al contrario… eso los mantiene a raya y muy lejos de mí, tal como lo pretendo.

Bostezo, tratando de mantener la calma. Rechino los dientes, hoy el hospital está _jodidamente_ más lleno que otros días. Por fin es mi turno, al entrar no puedo evitar reparar en el herbívoro que me observaba con aparente calma.

Es mujer. Es una condenada mujer. Chisté, había pedido que me atendiera un hombre.

—Era yo o yo…

Bien, lo entiendo. No es que me sienta incómodo ante la idea de que una hembra estudie las zonas más oscuras de mi cerebro, como se atrevió a sugerir. Lo que más me perturba es reparar en que estoy dejando mi precaria salud mental en alguien que, con seguridad, acaba de obtener su título.

_Bah_, es común ser prejuicioso. El humano es así, tiende a juzgar de antemano. Tampoco es que disponga de muchas opciones; es esto o el hospital, y me rehúso a perder mi libertad. Es lo único que tengo, lo más preciado.

La primera pregunta que me hace es previsible. Claro que estoy tomando la medicación, no se preocupe señorita-_recién recibida_, no voy a salir a matar gente ni tampoco me voy a colgar de la claraboya del baño.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué quisiste cambiar de médico?

Enarco una ceja. No sé para qué me _pregunta_ si puede _preguntarme_ cuando es evidente que es lo que está haciendo.

—Ese… maldito herbívoro osó insinuar que yo me mentía a mí mismo y que me moría —tercié con ironía— de ganas de tener amigos.

—¿Y es mentira? Dejando de lado que el doctor Iwakura te ha estado atendiendo durante estos cuatro, casi cinco —se corrige— años, y te conoce muy bien.

La miré entre ojos. Si ella pensaba apuntar lo mismo que él, ahí sí que me convertiría en un asesino serial, ¿qué puta fijación tenían con insinuar que yo necesitaba de la gente? Esa peste contaminante, falsa, entrometida y nauseabunda que siempre se mueve en manada.

Fue astuta, porque enseguida cambió de tema, mencionando algo sobre lo dura que había sido mi infancia y toda mi vida. No supe si lo hacía para generarme simpatía o si en verdad, en su inexperiencia, le sorprendía mi historial.

No, señorita… le puedo asegurar que allí afuera hay gente más loca que yo. Con historias de vida incluso más duras que la mía. Todas las personas tienen sus fantasmas y sus miserias. Mi historia no era ni más ni menos que cualquier otra. Era la mía, y la que me pesaba día a día.

Por fortuna la señorita había hecho su trabajo y no me preguntó por mis recuerdos más tempranos o por mi familia. Iba a suicidarme, literalmente (y esta vez no sería una mera amenaza) si tenía que revolver en esa mierda de nuevo.

Era algo por lo que ya había atravesado con mi anterior doctor y, _gracias_, pero todavía quiero conservar lo poco de sentido común y cordura que tengo, si es que todavía me queda algo de humanidad.

Dios me ampare, a mí y a ella… no quiero humanidad. No la necesito. Oh, sí, desearía ser una piedra en este momento, un pato. Sí, sería genial ser un pato. Me gustan los patos.

¿Qué por qué? Me pregunta ella. Oh, es tan inocente. ¿De verdad tengo que explicarle las razones que me llevan a preferir ser cualquier _otra cosa_ antes que un ser humano? Somos seres viles y enfermizos, padecemos una existencia vacía que buscamos llenar de mil maneras distintas y, en ese doloroso proceso, pisoteamos y destruimos todo lo que está en nuestro camino. Somos egoístas por naturaleza, somos un maldito cáncer. Y nos creemos superiores solo por poseer raciocinio, como si eso justificase todos nuestros abusos.

Odio a los humanos. Lo paradójico es que yo también lo soy. Sí, me odio a mí mismo; pero vivo con ello.

Ella se ajusta los lentes, como si así pudiera ver mejor a través de mí y de lo que digo, para comprobar cuánta verdad hay en ello. Me pregunto si siempre lleva su pelo negro recogido, es un peinado tan insulso.

Vuelvo en mí, me hace una pregunta, no la respondo. El tiempo se termina. Me propone algo que me causa gracia, aunque de mi boca no sale ninguna carcajada. ¿Qué escriba un diario? ¿Día a día? ¿Con mis impresiones? No me apetece, lo considero una pérdida de tiempo.

Me voy, con la falsa promesa de hacer un esfuerzo para salir del estancamiento y de mi propio encierro voluntario. Salgo del enorme edificio, en la puerta espero a que Hibird ocupe su lugar sobre mi cabeza, busco las tonfas donde las dejé escondidas. Me siento solitario sin ellas, casi como desprotegido. No es que no pueda defenderme de una agresión con puños y dentelladas… ni tampoco -reconozco- es que esté esperando algún ataque imprevisto por parte del barrendero municipal que me mira como si fuera algún puto espejismo.

Es que uno nunca sabe cuándo va a cruzarse en el camino con alguno de esos humanos que piden a gritos una muerte pronta. Humanos que hay que erradicar. Lamentablemente en el mundo abundan esa clase de personas.

Observo el cielo gris y encapotado anunciando un inminente aguacero. Amo el otoño, es esa época del año en el que la mayoría de los herbívoros hiberna. Las madres permanecen en casa con sus retoños, los grupos de amigos no copan las plazas de la ciudad, la gente huye del frío y de la lluvia. Es magnífico, porque puedo caminar por la ciudad sin tener que cruzarme con _ellos_.

Es lunes, la semana recién comienza.

A mí me gustan los lunes, lo que me amargan son los viernes porque sé que la semana termina y yo tengo que ingeniármelas para no sucumbir ante mis pensamientos y anhelos suicidas. Me recluyo en los libros para escapar de mí mismo y de la realidad circundante. Me sumerjo en un mundo de fantasía para no reparar en mis miserias, en esas que me ahogan y me conducen a un solo pensamiento circular y agobiante. Matar y matarme. Qué delicia y qué tormento el tan solo pensarlo.

Ser yo, contrario a los que muchos piensan, no es tan maravilloso, ni tan fácil de sobrellevar.

Por eso amo los lunes.

Bueno, hasta _este_ era así.

Él tenía que arruinármelo. Ese maldito herbívoro italiano.


	2. II

**(II)**

* * *

Dio varias vueltas por el barrio hasta que logró dar con el portón. Podía oír los ladridos del otro lado. Llamó y aguardó a que lo atendieran; el encargado le preguntó con amabilidad qué necesitaba y después de escuchar la previsible respuesta le pidió que aguardara un segundo.

Segundo que resultó ser varios minutos.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y el hombre le hizo pasar, tomó la caja plantándole su mejor cara de pocos amigos. Ese semblante se esfumó ante la sonrisa amena de la señora regordeta que, en un reducido hall, lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta que allí no todo era color de rosas. Lo comprobó debido a la reticencia de la mujer.

—¿No se supone que esto es un refugio de animales? —Fue la grosera pregunta del chico. Con éxito había logrado borrar esa mueca afable en ella.

Los gatitos dentro de la caja maullaban con energía, reclamando la atención que no recibían. En un principio eran seis, pero ahora quedaban cinco, y como no encontrara un lugar en donde pudieran ayudarlos, cada vez serían menos.

—Sí, lo es, pero no podemos recibir a todos los animales que nos traen —la señora cerró los ojos en un gesto de pura y absoluta resignación—, imagina que el lugar no es muy grande y la idea no es tener a los animales hacinados.

—Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero qué se supone que deba hacer con ellos? ¿Abandonarlos también?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero ponte en mi situación —le era imprescindible para ella hacerse entender con el joven que la miraba con tanto reproche por su rechazo—, si la gente no abandonara animales y, en cambio, adoptara en lugar de comprar, si las personas fueran conscientes de la importancia de castrar perros de la calle… los refugios de animales no estarían atiborrados, ¡ni siquiera serían necesarios! —Terció con energía y asintió para recalcar su posición— Nosotros no recibimos ayuda siquiera municipal, todo esto que ves se hace a pulmón, por eso solo aceptamos a los animales que están en estados deplorables. Si tú puedes hacerte cargo de ellos y encontrarles un hogar, será otra batalla ganada.

¿Qué sabía esa mujer de batallas perdidas o ganadas? Si quería y tenía tiempo podía hablarle de la mafia y de los anillos, y de su querido décimo y de…

—Pero estos gatitos están enfermos —reveló—, creo… y necesitan ayuda —dejó la caja sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuándo los encontraste?

—Hoy, hace un par de horas.

—Los revisaremos y te daremos toda la ayuda necesaria —aseguró la mujer—, pero el tema del lugar…

—Lo entiendo —Y era sincero, comprendía lo que la mujer le había explicado en corta y concisas palabras.

—No te preocupes por la alimentación y la medicación, haremos lo posible —Le regaló una sonrisa—. Iré en busca de uno de los voluntarios para que apadrine a los gatos.

—¿Padrino?

—Se les dice así a los voluntarios que prestan tiempo y dinero de su bolsillo para el bienestar de los animales sin dueño. De esa manera nos aseguraremos de que a estos gatitos no les falte nada.

—¿Y eso saldrá algún… dinero? Porque yo…

—Es todo a pulmón —volvió a decir ella—, si tú pones el lugar, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Espérame un segundo.

Gokudera asintió y esperó a que la mujer regresara para conducirlo hasta una sala de atención veterinaria. Mientras los gatitos eran revisados, él distrajo su atención observando a través del ventanal el trabajo de algunos jóvenes, limpiaban caniles y transportaban bolsas. Se preguntó si en verdad eran voluntarios o cobraban algún tipo de sueldo por hacer ese trabajo.

—Mientras el doctor termina de vacunarlos te presentaré al voluntario.

Gokudera volvió a asentir, sin soltar más palabras de las necesarias. Siguió a la mujer hasta la sala anterior a la que estaban para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver allí a la persona menos esperada. Creyó que se trataba de una ilusión, así que pestañeó y luego se frotó los ojos en un intento vano por despertar de esa horrible y surrealista quimera.

—Él es Kyôya. Es voluntario desde hace tres años así que tiene experiencia. —Después de presentarlo, la mujer miró a un inexpresivo Hibari.

Aunque el chico era muy retraído -demasiado para el gusto de la gran mayoría- en ese momento tenía un semblante muy particular. Los pequeños ojos negros, bien abiertos, y el ceño fruncido daban cuenta de que estaba incómodo.

—¿H-Hibari? —Lo preguntó, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo.

Necesitaba saber si se trataba del Hibari que él conocía, ese loco de remate con instintos asesinos, o si solo era un gemelo. _El bueno_.

—Hayato Gokudera.

Listo. Confirmación. El mundo estaba mal… realmente mal si permitía que alguien como él estuviera a escasos metros de esos seres tan indefensos a los cuales -¡Oh, por el Primo Vongola!- ahora se les estaba acercando.

Gokudera dio un paso al frente, como queriendo evitar esa fatalidad, pero reculó al notar la mirada de la Nube, recordándole a quien le pertenecía.

—¿Ya se conocían? —dijo la mujer para rematarla, con una inusitada alegría. Alegría que los otros dos no compartían, eso era evidente por la tirantez entre ambos.

—S-Somos… éramos… compañeros de escuela —aclaró Gokudera en un torpe balbuceo mientras observaba como Hibari levantaba uno de los gatitos que el doctor ya había atendido. Lo miraba, con la imperturbabilidad de siempre, pero sucedió algo inédito. Un acontecimiento que Gokudera, juraba, jamás podría narrar sin ser tildado de chiflado.

—¿Qué pasó amiguito, otro de esos asquerosos herbívoros que se cree superior te ha dejado tirado por ahí? —pareció volver en sí al oír la carcajada apagada y nerviosa del chico que lo contemplaba con esa cara de alelado mental— ¿Qué ocurre, Hayato Gokudera? ¿Tienes algo para decir?

El aludido frunció el ceño y lo miró de mala manera. Pudo haberle respondido de mil formas distintas, remarcar lo cambiado que estaba, reclamarle el que, después de finalizar la escuela y con la base Vongola ya construida, se borrase del mapa. _Joder_, que seguía siendo de la Familia, y en esos tres años ni se molestó en saber qué era de la vida del décimo. Desaparecer así, sin dar señales, era imperdonable. Para colmo encontrarlo en esa situación, un poco tragicómica. ¡Es que quería _matarlo_ con tantas sorpresas! Bueno, era Hibari… que quisiera asesinarlo no le sorprendería.

—Él te acompañará a casa y te asistirá —decidió agregar la mujer tratando de apaciguar esa atmósfera rígida—, Kyôya ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ¿cierto?

En menos de veinte minutos Gokudera iba caminando hacia su casa en compañía de Hibari. Necesitó pellizcarse un brazo para comprobar que no estuviera alucinando. Porque, _ey_, eso era en verdad alucinante.

El silencio entre ambos era tenso, tan tenso que agradecían tener como excusa el ruido de la calle para no verse obligados a hablar. Gokudera iba con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos y su mejor cara de matón, Hibari a su lado sostenía la caja. La gente se apartaba para dejarlos pasar, como si fueran los mafiosos que en verdad eran. Faltaba que les tendieran una alfombra roja. Si estuvieran en una película de Tarantino sonaría alguna canción de Yoko Kanno.

Cuando Hibari se aseguró que era el momento oportuno para hablar, lo hizo. Fue frente a la puerta del departamento de Gokudera, y sonó tan amenazante que por primera vez pudo ver a ese gamberro en verdad cohibido.

—Hagamos esto lo menos doloroso posible para ti —dijo con seriedad—, como voluntario mi deber es vigilar el estado de los gatos. Nada más. No me hables, sino te hablo. No me mires, sino te miro. No respires, si no te doy permiso.

—Ey… —alcanzó a balbucear, en un intento fútil por no lucir tan, _tan_ intimidado. ¡Que eso no era digno de una mano derecha! —Yo no te pedí nada de esto, tú mismo lo dijiste: eres un jodido voluntario —la risita nerviosa se le escapó. La situación lo superaba.

—Tienes tres segundos antes de que te muerda para que expliques a qué vino esa risilla.

—Nada, es que… —se rascó la cabeza— ¿por qué no pasas de una condenada vez y dejas de ladrar? —abrió la puerta y estirando el brazo le indicó pasar.

Fue así que comenzó el calvario. Más para Hibari que para Gokudera en sí.

* * *

**Las razones de Hibari para estar ahí XD se revelarán más adelante, junto a otros detalles. Perdón por la tardanza, entre mi beta y yo no hacemos una XD Tardé un MONTÓN en pasarle el archivo y ella estuvo enferma, así que no pudo betéarmelo en el momento (como suele hacer), encima yo misma tardé bastante en modificar el archivo ya beteado (así que la culpa es mía). En fin, nadie me paga, pero me siento en la obligación de pedirles disculpas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios =)**

**PD. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se puede cambiar el título a un capítulo? Por más que le doy a "save" queda el que está por defecto. Página del orto ¬¬ con sus cambios cada vez anda peor.**


	3. III

**(III)**

* * *

Lo había podido leer en esos ojos verdes —eran verdes, _vaya_, nunca me había percatado de ello—, le resultaba extraño verme a mí como voluntario. Si osaba reírse en mi cara, iba a clavarle una tonfa en donde no le brillaba el sol.

Para colmo, la señorita-recién-recibida (sí, tiene nombre, pero prefiero llamarla así) me hizo reparar en el enorme detalle de que no me negué, cuando bien pude haberlo hecho. Soy consciente de ello. Y aunque me lo pregunte mil veces, no encuentro razones.

Sí, lo sé… podía haberme rehusado, podía haber puesto mil pretextos para que otro ocupara mi lugar, pero no tengo intenciones de desligar mis responsabilidades a otro. Fuera Hayato Gokudera o no, cumpliría con mi labor.

No, no es que me interese recuperar un vínculo perdido; porque nunca tuve un vínculo con ese herbívoro italiano. Ni tampoco me muero de ganas por dar a conocer un lado que siempre tuve.

Desde pequeño jamás me costó relacionarme con los animales. Le reiteré a ella una y mil veces que lo prefiero. Me pasa con Hibird. Me entiendo mejor con ellos, me siento más cómodo, sé que no me juzgan a la ligera.

Me pregunta, la señorita-recién-recibida, qué impresiones me generó el encuentro con ese herbívoro. Ninguna en particular, quizás sorpresa. No sabía que le gustaban los gatos, ni que era tan desordenado; mucho menos que sabía hacer un buen café.

Ella sonrió cuando lo dije en voz alta. Odio pensar en voz alta.

Cuando la hora se cumple me hace reparar en otro detalle: que por primera vez no hablé de mí. Pasé todos esos minutos mencionando al herbívoro en cuestión. Como si mi mundo girase entorno a la relación forzosa que empezamos a sostener, excusa de los gatitos mediante.

¿Excusa?

Pensar en todas esas cuestiones me altera. Aunque por supuesto no revelo nada de esto, antes muerto que admitir la realidad: que a fin de cuentas no es tan molesto pisar la casa de ese energúmeno para asegurarme que los gatos están en perfectas condiciones.

A ese extraño _sentir_ sí le encuentro justificativos, porque Gokudera no es la clase de persona que busca llenar un espacio vacío de palabras con acotaciones superfluas sobre el clima o el estado de la bolsa. Detalle que agradezco en lo más profundo de mi ser. Detesto mantener conversaciones, más si son tan intrascendentales.

En general no hablamos más que de los gatos. Él no se esfuerza por ser simpático, por agradarme, ni tampoco por entablar una amistad. En general nos parecemos bastante en ese aspecto. A mí tampoco me importa hacer o no amigos, son emociones molestas que te atan a las personas y te hacen dependientes de su afecto. No hay nada que me asquee más que ello.

Sin embargo sé que su desinterés a trabar una amistad como cualquier herbívoro normal se debe a que en Tsunayoshi Sawada encontró todo aquello que el humano busca a través del tiempo. O eso creo, la verdad es que no lo conozco tanto para asegurar o negar al respecto, pero hay detalles que saltan a la vista. Como lo alicaído que luce hoy y lo malhumorado que lo noto (más que de costumbre y eso ya es mucho decir).

Lo escuché hablar por teléfono, mientras cargaba las cajas sanitarias de los gatitos que, enérgicos, correteaban por el pequeño departamento de un lado al otro. Habíamos logrado regalar uno, pero todavía quedaban cuatro.

Por lo poco que pude escuchar de la conversación, el herbívoro al que Hayato Gokudera seguía con infinita y nauseabunda devoción, acababa de comprometerse con su hembra. No me interesan en lo más mínimo los rituales de cortejo de los humanos, pero era evidente lo mucho que la novedad había afectado a ese imbécil.

Joder, encima parecía no enterarse de lo que todos ya sabemos: que es marica y que quiere ser no solo la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi Sawada, también la izquierda, y si pudiera cada parte de su deleznable cuerpo.

Es un imbécil, porque aparenta ser un chico rudo por fuera, pero la niña que lleva dentro en este preciso momento corre por un prado imaginario derramando gruesas lágrimas de profundo pesar. Asco.

Infinito asco.

—¿Qué miras? —me reta, con afán de enfurecerme.

Oh, sí, entiendo la treta. Busca que lo mate a golpes para así aliviar ese dolor, para así poder sentir otro que el que lo despedaza por dentro. Conozco muy bien ese sentir, lo soporté en su momento y me juré nunca más volver a padecerlo.

—Lo imbécil que eres —No le doy con el gusto, desde ya.

—Si ya terminaste, vete.

—No soy una jodida sirvienta.

—No, eres un jodido voluntario —suspira, sentándose a la mesa y cruzándose de brazos con una expresión socarrona en los labios—, ¿qué se te dio por elegir esta profesión? Dime.

—¿Profesión? —Sin darme cuenta le estaba dando con el gusto de saciar sus inquietudes sobre mí—. Esto no es una profesión. Encima de herbívoro, retardado. ¿Necesito un motivo o una excusa para hacerlo? —Respondo con otra pregunta, poniéndome de pie para tomar mis cosas e irme.

Gokudera pareció cavilar en lo que le acababa de decir, quizás había encontrado algo de qué valerse para explicarse a sí mismo porque alguien como yo prefiere esto. Lo reconozco, elegí este camino porque era la única manera que encontré, en un momento muy oscuro y turbio de mi vida —mientras él jugaba a la mafia con Tsunayoshi Sawada— para llenar con un poco de luz ese enorme hueco en el que cada día me entierro más.

En otras palabras: me hice voluntario para no acabar más desquiciado de lo que ya estoy. Estar en el refugio es mi propio refugio. Perdiendo esas horas limpiando caniles, atendiendo las heridas de los animales, hallaba un solaz que no encontraba en ninguna otra parte.

_Pensar_… no pensaba tanto en la claraboya del baño, por ejemplo. Ni tampoco me detenía a contemplar mis locas ideas. Lograba hallar mi centro y sentir que mi paso por la tierra no era tan en vano como sospechaba. Allí, con esos animales abandonados y, muchas veces maltratados, encontraba respuestas a mi necesidad de detestar a los humanos, a mi incapacidad (o miedo según la psicología) a relacionarme con ellos.

Prefiero decirle "incapacidad" porque Hibari Kyoya no teme. No señor. Al menos eso es lo que le hago creer a la gente, pero _joder_, que me parta un rayo si no tengo temores.

Me temo a mí mismo, a lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz de hacer, a lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz de _no_ hacer.

Esos animales abandonados me conectan, de cierta manera, a esa parte humana que me niego a abandonar. Los perros no preguntan, no juzgan, no traicionan. Los humanos sí, y yo no puedo ni tengo ganas de lidiar con ello. Así de sencillo. Apenas puedo conmigo mismo, no quiero tener que cargar con la mierda de los demás.

—Ya terminé —aviso, con el único fin de irme. Huir. Escapar de ese puto espejo que me muestran los ojos de Hayato Gokudera.

—Espera —frena mi partida con esa insignificante palabra. Señala la ventana, afuera la lluvia se tornó en tormenta.

Qué paradoja que justamente la tormenta me retenga. Solo que yo adoro la lluvia. Oh, ¿por qué pienso en el idiota sonriente? Mierda. Odio esas analogías que de manera inconsciente a veces me nacen. Siempre, tarde o temprano, acabo reparando en ellos.

Si me da a elegir prefiero arriesgarme a morir bajo un fulminante rayo antes que contemplar esa expresión de furia y decepción que tanto me atormenta.

—Haré café.

Ok, ahora prefiero café si me da a elegir. Y no es mi culpa que sepa hacer un café tan bueno. Sí, sí… la señorita-recién-recibida diría que solo son pretextos, que busco justificarme a mí mismo. Por suerte no está en mi mente para ver cómo le doy la razón con absoluta resignación.

Soy un fracaso, un intento de ser humano. Un ser despreciable. Nunca me importó serlo o no, pero reconocer que tengo ganas de borrarle esa tristeza a golpes, me perturba. No quiero hablar del tema con Gokudera, no quiero preguntarle lo obvio, ni mucho menos consolarlo. Y él parece darse cuenta y agradecerme en silencio.

Somos tipos muy curiosos, porque a ninguno de los dos nos interesa establecer vínculos y es lo que estamos haciendo. O no. No sé, nunca tuve amigos como para reconocer el inicio de una amistad.

¿Amistad?

A la idea que se instala en mi mente no puedo llamarle precisamente "amigable".

Quiero preguntárselo, solo que no sé cómo sondear al respecto. Un momento… ¿necesito preguntárselo? ¿Desde cuándo Hibari Kyoya duda ante un enemigo?

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta, quizás me vio pestañear, quizás vio una mueca de vacilación en mí. Debo limpiar mi imagen de alguna manera.

—Nada en particular…

—Si vas a hacer algún comentario respecto a… —señaló hacia atrás, entendí lo que quería decir.

—Tú te pusiste a gritar como una histérica —alcé las cejas. El departamento es pequeño, no es tampoco que tuviera algún lugar a donde ir para no oír la discusión mantenida con su ¿amante?

—Y ahora te me quedas mirando así, mataría por saber lo que piensas.

—¿Tanto te importa, Hayato Gokudera, lo que los demás piensen respecto a lo que haces o dejas de hacer?

—La verdad es que no… —lo noto fastidiado— hasta hoy solo me importaba eso del décimo, pero tú estás ahí parado, mirándome de esa manera. No te conozco tanto como para entenderte —asegura con un deje de desprecio que me hace sonreír.

—Si estás esperando a que te dé mi opinión… yo no me meto en asuntos ajenos —Suspiro, por esta vez podría darle con el gusto. A decir verdad, me moría de ganas de decírselo—: pero lo cierto es que creo que eres un imbécil.

—¡Ah, qué demonios me importa lo que tú pienses de mí! —se contradice.

—¿Te apareaste con ese herbívoro? —su mirada de azoro es épica. Por fin pude cuestionárselo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Hibari?!

—¿Follaste o no? —intimo a saber la verdad.

—Eso es… asunto mío.

—Despierta, Hayato Gokudera —le digo con superioridad—. Bienvenido al mundo real.

Frunce el ceño, no entiende lo que quiero decirle, tengo ganas de hacérselo entender con actos, no con palabras. Detesto hablar con los humanos. Morderlos y follarlos es mejor; pero no puedo... la mera idea de tener que iniciar el cortejo me abruma. Prefiero llegar a casa y masturbarme antes que lidiar con esas intrincadas emociones. Son tan complejas que me amargan.


	4. IV

**(IV)**

* * *

Hibari no le dio tiempo siquiera a terminar de hacer el café. Solía tener esos arranques de dejar a la mitad una conversación o una actividad, como si su tiempo de tolerancia hubiera llegado a su límite. Y dicho límite variaba día a día.

A veces llegaba a su departamento con mejor predisposición; se podía decir que era el Hibari con un buen día, pues toleraba pasar con él más tiempo que en otras ocasiones, cuando tendía a marchar como si algo o alguien lo corrieran.

Gokudera salió tras él y lo tomó de la chaqueta obligándole a voltear. Algo muy peligroso a hacer, pero estaba tan furioso y lastimado que hasta agradecería que ese infeliz lo matara a golpes.

Necesitaba anestesiar de alguna manera la ira que el décimo le había dejado con tan solo un llamado y una noticia.

—¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! —Había notado que Hibari pretendía decirle mucho más con esa simple frase.

—Nada que ya no hubiera dicho —se quitó esa mano de mala manera.

Para tratarse del Hibari que todo Namimori conocía, se había ablandado demasiado. Podía echarle la culpa a los gatitos.

Dio la vuelta para irse y Gokudera lo siguió hasta la entrada. La tormenta caía sobre ellos, sin que a ninguno de los dos le importase el detalle de acabar empapados.

El silencio entre ambos fue apoteósico. Gokudera parpadeó tratando de leer en los ojos de la nube lo que este dejaba entrever apenas. Hibari era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero que sabía darse a entender a su manera.

El rumor había corrido como agua en su época, en la escuela no se dejó de hablar sobre ello durante meses; pero siempre había rumores de ese estilo y se preguntaba si, así como estaban en lo cierto respecto a sus emociones por el décimo, también era verdad que él y Dino eran más que "amigos", maestro y discípulo.

Había solo una forma de averiguar lo que pretendía.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti, ahora? —Hibari no era dado a tener paciencia.

—¿Quieres follar? —lanzó de una, sin anestesia, sin mediar en lo que decía. Si quería molerlo a palos por marica, bien, al menos se quitaría esa necesidad de morir a golpes. Si por el contrario, a él también le gustaba esa clase de sexo, bienvenido fuera el experimentar otro tipo de dolor.

—No me mires así, Hibari, te pregunté algo sencillo. ¿Quieres o no?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero aparearme contigo?

—Vale, la respuesta es no. —Extendió los brazos como el Cristo redentor— ¿no vas a golpearme?

—Aunque admito que siempre tengo motivos de sobra para querer golpear a la gente, y que tú me los das con creces —murmuró entre dientes para después asegurar— no voy a darte con el gusto. Si el dolor que sientes es tan _grande_… debes tener una claraboya en el baño. Cuélgate de ella.

Giró para irse de una bendita vez, pero esa molesta sensación de que había abierto una caja de pandora no dejaba de acosarlo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tonfas en alto, en un gesto inesperado y de contradicción.

Estaba loco de remate; eso pensó Gokudera cuando vio el golpe llegar. Ese arrebato era como una confirmación.

—Este mundo no es para los débiles, tú debes saberlo bien —apretó el cuello del chico contra la columna, quitándole el aire. La lluvia había empapado la pólvora de las dinamitas y estaba desprotegido—. Si vas a sucumbir por emociones tan básicas, entonces no estás preparado para sobrevivir en esta selva de concreto —aseguró con un frío lacerante; más helada que la lluvia y que el metal que lo aprisionaba.

—B-Bastardo —dijo con dificultad, apenas podía respirar.

—Recuerda —ordenó—. Eres una persona que ha pasado por dolores, como todos, recuerda… —instó con energía.

Entendía lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Y qué idiota se sintió cuando lo comprendió. Había males peores en el mundo… y recordó, recordó a su madre, su infancia, el décimo.

—Ahora… ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó, liberándolo.

Gokudera asintió, asombrado por lo efectivo que había sido. Se preguntó lo evidente, si él recurría a sus recuerdos más amargos para barrer con todo lo que le hacía mal.

_Renovarse_, lo llamaba Kyoya: Recordar lo que era padecer un daño indecible, para hacer insignificante el actual.

Había dolores peores, en el mundo y en él, si iba a dejarse caer por una simple desilusión amorosa, entonces más le valía saltar de un puente, porque todavía era joven y le quedaba mucho camino por delante y, por ende, había mucho por soportar.

Sonrió, con infinita tristeza, mientras Hibari daba la vuelta para irse. Comprendía con más claridad ese mensaje. Que con aferrarse al pasado corría el riesgo de terminar como él.

Le había servido esa bofetada de realidad.

Era un necio si creía que su idílica historia de amor con el décimo era posible más allá de su imaginación; pero a su vez estaba equivocado si creía que esa sesión de terapia impuesta por el lunático sería gratis. Lo comprobó pocos minutos después.

Había ido hasta al baño, en busca de una toalla, y no alcanzó a empezar a desvestirse que el llamado en la puerta le obligó a dejar todo a medias. Allí estaba Hibari, empapado de pies a cabeza bajo el dintel. No tuvo la necesidad de ofrecerle, con la amabilidad que no tenía —o solo para el décimo— de quitarse la ropa para no enfermarse, porque eso era lo que la Nube estaba haciendo.

No tuvo tampoco tiempo para asimilar lo que ocurría, apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de recibir la impetuosidad de Hibari.

El beso había sido rabioso, desesperado y tenso. Las manos buscaban con violencia desnudarlo, tocarlo y a la vez arrastrarlo hasta algún lugar que sirviera de apoyo para follarlo. La pared podía cumplir dicha función.

No fue ligera ni insustancial la sensación de que iba a ser violado, en un sentido demasiado literal, por ese sujeto que despedía violencia por cada uno de sus poros. Sin embargo, lejos de ese temor inicial, Gokudera dejó que su propio cuerpo tomara la crucial decisión.

Y no tardó en ceder con cierta docilidad. Fue conducido hasta la cama occidental hasta caer de espaldas, con él encima, mordiéndole los labios, apretándole las nalgas, todo al punto del _dolor_. Anticipando esa deliciosa tortura que ansiaba sufrir.

—Despacio, Hibari… —se quejó—, me haces daño —pero Hibari parecía en trance, no lo escuchaba. O no le importaba.

Puso una mano en la cabellera de la Nube, en una imperceptible caricia, pero recién con la boca logró domarlo. Era una fiera, sin embargo Gokudera se encargaría de apaciguar toda esa ira que llevaba acumulada. Su cuerpo se encargaría al menos de ello. De saciarlo, de satisfacerlo, de liberarlo.

Le urgía tocar la piel de Gokudera, inmaculada solo en apariencias; así que le bajó los pantalones comprobando lo que ya había atisbado por encima de la tela. La ligera erección, y esa expresión en el rostro de absoluta entrega.

Ambos sabían que iba a pasar y que nada lo detendría. _Nada_.

Evocó sin pretenderlo y con suma molestia la última vez que había intimado de aquella manera.

Ese ligero cambio en el ambiente no pasó desapercibido para Gokudera, pues de golpe y sin que él hubiera hecho nada para provocar tal eventualidad, Hibari había frenado su repertorio de groseras caricias para contemplarlo, como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente.

Gokudera aprovechó para terminar de desvestirse, mientras Hibari se obligaba a desechar esas viejas reminiscencias; el recuerdo de estar atado a la cama, recibiendo toda la efusión de Cavallone; reclamándole por más. Por más dolor, por más violencia. Más fuerte, más rápido, más rudo.

No había tenido demasiados amantes desde entonces, pero nunca antes con algún otro había tenido ese horrible lapsus de recordar a Dino. _Joder_, y en un momento como ese.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hibari negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a follarte.

—Y… sí —terció con media sonrisa socarrona. Se suponía que para eso estaban ahí, a medio desvestir y excitados a niveles ridículos.

Sin embargo entendió lo que ese imperativo significaba en realidad cuando Hibari le tomó una de las piernas para ubicarse entre ellas. Fue veloz, se bajó un poco los pantalones como si con eso fuera suficiente.

—Espera, sin lubricante… —Era inútil protestar, la Nube no había perdido el tiempo ni siquiera en quitarse la ropa mojada. Las gotas caían sobre la Tormenta, empapando de paso la cama, cama que no tardó en acompañar los movimientos con un rechinar molesto para los vecinos. Que se jodieran los vecinos.

—Da la vuelta —ordenó, quitándose la chaqueta y la camiseta en un segundo. Mientras Gokudera obedecía con sumisión terminó de bajarse los pantalones.

Hayato pudo contemplarlo desnudo; en su cuerpo había marcas, parecían querer contar una historia, decir verdades. Trató de no distraerse con ellas y sí en cambio con la anatomía completa de quien tenía enfrente.

Hibari pretendía lo mismo; quería tenerlo de espaldas y contemplar esa parte del cuerpo que tanto le atraía del chico. Adoraba tenerlo así, poder verle las nalgas y esa deliciosa manera de contraer los músculos cada vez que lo penetraba con violencia. La espalda arqueada y las manos aferrándose al colchón, temblando, jadeando, pidiendo más.

Dino no volvió a su mente para mortificarlo y distraerlo, pudo dedicarse a su nuevo amante, descubriendo que la abstinencia lo había menoscabado más que la ausencia de Cavallone en sí.

Arremetió contra el cuerpo de Gokudera, una y otra vez. Se aferró a sus caderas, hundiéndole los dedos. Le mordió los hombros y la espalda, le dejó dolorosas marcas para que recordara, incluso cuando no estuvieran juntos, lo que habían hecho.

El orgasmo fue delicioso, un suplicio liberador. Para Gokudera fue como un exorcismo, quitarse del cuerpo cualquier vestigio que hubiera quedado de Tsuna. Para Hibari fue como reconciliarse con la raza humana. Una vez más.

Le fastidiaba reconocer que, pese a todo, esa clase de contacto lo necesitaba. Aunque fuera de vez en cuando, muy esporádicamente, lo precisaba. Y solo podía dárselo un humano, muy a su pesar.

Era incómodo reparar en ello. Había decidido no volver a buscar un amante ocasional, volcarse al onanismo absoluto, pero… empezaba a descubrir con fastidio que había hallado algo más que un simple desahogo.


	5. V

**(V)**

* * *

Es verdad… logramos ubicar a todos los gatitos, ya no tengo razones para ir en calidad de voluntario a lo de Hayato Gokudera. Ahora tengo otros motivos que no me place compartir con la _señorita-recién-recibida_. Tampoco es que haga falta. Solo un idiota sería incapaz de darse cuenta.

Ya. Solo follamos, no hay nada más allá de eso. El italiano me vuelve loco, es una auténtica zorra complaciente en la cama y a él le encanta que se la entierre. No puedo decírselo así a ella. Me cohíbe.

Por esto pedí que me atendiera un hombre.

Aunque, si lo pienso bien, tampoco hubiera podido conversarlo con un hombre. No sé por qué hablar de ello me incomoda. En general, hablar de ese herbívoro me incomoda.

Me encojo de hombros ante las preguntas de ella. No quiero bucear tanto en los motivos que me arrastran a tomar en serio lo que, según yo, es solo un amante ocasional.

Por lo general ya me hubiera aburrido de él; hubiera salido corriendo a la más mínima demostración de que hay algo más allá del sexo. Reitero, _señorita-recién-recibida_, no creo en el amor. Ni se le ocurra insinuar lo que creo que va a insinuar.

Solo me agrada estar con él… porque ahora que abrió los ojos, Hayato Gokudera también entiende que el amor es una quimera, una fantasía que solo existe en los libros, en las películas y las estúpidas canciones.

Él no me hace escenas de celos, no me cuestiona, no me espera, no me reclama ni me exige muestras de afecto. Mucho menos me juzga.

Yo tampoco. No espero de él nada más de lo que da y creo que ahí es donde hallamos un equilibrio perfecto. Solo es sexo. Quizás vale reconocer que paso mucho más tiempo con él que antes, y que ahora no solo hablamos de los gatitos —que ya no están—.

Sí. Nos sorprendió darnos cuenta que tenemos temas de conversación, contrario a lo pensado en un inicio. Libros, el clima —oh, sí, temas banales también— cualquier asunto es una buena excusa para asegurarnos que el otro está ahí, todavía despierto después de follar.

Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, creo que fue la primera mañana en la que me di cuenta de mi necedad. Cuando desperté, sin saber en qué momento me había dormido. Lo contemplé unos segundos en la penumbra de la mañana preguntándome por qué no lo había follado mucho antes.

Esa ligera sensación de haber perdido tiempo que, a su vez, me hacía reparar en que de cierta forma estaba a gusto con la sensación de hallar en alguien todo aquello que no me molesta de los humanos.

Un logro, si me preguntan.

El caballo desbocado me había ganado por cansancio, porque era follar con él o matarlo —o matarme—, a base de sonrisas simpáticas y ese carácter repugnante, siempre positivo y alegre. ¡_Argh!_, qué ganas me daban de patearlo.

Pero un día decidió irse de mi vida, así como si nada, creyendo que a mí, al gran Hibari Kyoya, su partida no le iba a afectar en lo más mínimo. Reconozco que yo se lo dije y que se lo di a entender de mil formas distintas —muchas de ellas, dolorosas—, y de cierta forma fui sincero, porque en realidad creía que no necesitaba nada de nadie. Mucho menos que _necesitaba a alguien_.

Pero cuando él desapareció sin dejar rastros, reparé en que había un gran vacío, y no solo en mi cama. Llegué a la conclusión de que le había cedido demasiado espacio porque, bueno, había sido mi primer y único "polvo". Así que salí por ahí a tener más de lo mismo, algunos maravillosos, otros que mejor olvidarlos; sin embargo acabé por secarme por dentro.

Era complicado establecer lazos con otras personas y Dino Cavallone se las había ingeniado para doblegarme, en todo sentido. Nunca se lo reconocí, pero es la verdad.

No, no lo amé. De eso estoy seguro. No soy la clase de persona que se sienta a pensar qué es el amor. No me interesan esas emociones humanas, no tengo tiempo para reflexionar sobre cursilerías. Desde que soy pequeño luché contra mis sombras. Día a día, encerrado en un infierno personal.

Terapia, hospitales, pastillas. Nada parecía funcionar.

Y la claraboya del baño… que a veces me habla.

De golpe aparecieron todos esos herbívoros, y él en especial: Dino Cavallone. Cuando me follaba no pensaba tanto en matar y matarme. En _matar_ a fin de cuenta, a mí o a quien fuera. Cuando me follaba solo era eso, un acto mecánico, instintivo, primitivo y animal.

Adoraba sentirme así.

Por ese motivo me costó habituarme a su ausencia. Y de golpe, viendo a Hayato Gokudera dormir, reparé en las razones absurdas de mi inconsciente que insistía en evocar a Dino.

No quería volver a tener un cable a tierra, a depositar esa infame confianza en una persona. Podía volver a irse y dejarme ese vacío otra vez. Dejarme en completa compañía de mis tormentos, sin esos efímeros momentos en los que puedo escapar de mí mismo.

Sin embargo me consuela saber eso, que Hayato no es como Cavallone, que Cavallone es más del estilo de ese herbívoro por el cual gimoteaba la Tormenta; seres nefastos que creen que la felicidad está en formar una familia, plantar un árbol y escribir un libro.

Hayato Gokudera estaba hecho de lo mismo que yo… podía leer en sus ojos verdes cuánto había soportado. Somos jóvenes y aun así cargamos con nuestro propio peso. Más ligero o menos, no importa, pero no le endosamos la mochila a otras personas, no buscamos justificar nuestra manera de ser en un tormentoso, ¡_oh_! tormentoso pasado —nótese la repulsiva ironía—.

_Luchamos_ en verdad por cambiar eso, incluso sabiendo que de dos pasos al frente, hacemos tres hacia atrás. Gokudera no es ingenuo, es franco, es real; no va a pintar un mundo de colores ni a vivir por simple inercia.

Tengo la ligera sensación de que no va a volver a ocurrir, pero tengo miedo… de que suceda. No lo puedo evitar. Soy retorcido. Y por eso, como siempre, prefiero salir corriendo con toda la solemnidad que me caracteriza. Sí, con esa _que te cagas_.

Busco mi ropa para vestirme sin despertarlo.

—¿Te vas? —Se incorpora en la cama, somnoliento, boicoteando mis planes— Puedes quedarte si quieres —me ofrece—, ¿hoy tienes que ir al refugio?

—No.

—Entonces quédate.

Él sabe, tanto como yo, que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Decido hacer la prueba, comprobar hasta qué punto Gokudera es real para mí y no una mera ilusión que la fragilidad de mi mente proyecta. Odio admitirlo, pero muchas veces creo lo que quiero o me conviene creer.

—Tomaré la medicación y volveré.

—¿Estás enfermo?

Esperaba esa pregunta.

Lo miro, arqueo las cejas y escojo mis palabras, preguntándome hasta qué punto vale la pena ser tan sincero.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Y eso? —ríe apenas, inconforme con mi respuesta.

—Son solo antidepresivos —aclaro, con una inusitada necesidad de minimizar lo que eso simboliza— y antipsicóticos.

La mayoría de la gente cuerda me miraría con algo de ¿espanto? Pero no tardo en reparar en que, hoy en día, somos más los locos que los sanos.

—Ah —dice con dejadez—, tienes que tomarla sí o sí. Cuando era chico me las recetaron. No me gustaba tomarlas.

—¿Antidepresivos?

—Sí —se encoge de hombros—, tenía doce años y creyeron que quise matarme con veneno para ratas. Nadie me creyó cuando dije que había sido por culpa de mi hermana y sus galletas.

—A mí tampoco me gusta tomarlas —comento, quizás por decir algo; qué tonto me siento—, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Esa es una buena manera de advertirle que sí: involucrarse con Hibari Kyoya podía no ser una tarea sencilla, ni siquiera tan difícil como aventura a imaginárselo en este momento.

Destruye todas mis defensas al sonreírme.

_Mierda_, le estoy tratando de hacer ver la realidad y él me sonríe. ¡Me sonríe!

—¿O qué pasaría si no las tomas? —La sonrisa se convierte en risa, pero no es hiriente— ¿Saldrías a matar gente?

—Sí —admito con total indiferencia— o bien podría hacerlo contigo… o conmigo mismo.

Esa última aclaración borra todo gesto jocoso de su rostro. Es como si la idea no le agradase en lo más mínimo.

—Ve a tomarla —insta con calma y ligera preocupación— y vuelve… que yo mientras tanto haré café.

Oh, sí… adoro el café que hace.


	6. VI

**(VI)**

* * *

Hibari volvió, contra todo pronóstico. Se quedó con él retozando en la cama lo que quedó de la mañana. Para la hora del almuerzo, las sorpresas parecían no acabarse. Gokudera reparaba en lo poco que conocía a ese sujeto.

—Joder… ¿de veras me lo dices? —cuestionó; miró el paquete de hamburguesas sobre la mesada y empezó a reír de la nada. La idea de un carnívoro como Hibari siendo vegetariano era hilarante a más no poder— No tengo otra cosa.

—No importa, no tengo hambre.

—¿De verdad eres vegetariano? —Por la mirada que le dedicó Kyoya, prefería quedarse con ese interrogante antes de volver a repetirlo— Vale, iré a comprar algunas verduras y…

—Te dije que no importa —reiteró con fastidio. Lo único que parecía importarle es poder estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, antes que en las que componían su propia casa, alimentándose de Hayato.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, al menos ese día y en los siguientes.

Pasaron las semanas, convirtiéndose en meses. En el inicio del invierno, Gokudera le hizo una propuesta, enredado entre las sábanas, que lo descolocó. En un momento tan delicado como ese, gimiendo sobre él, le hablaba al respecto. ¡Maldito embustero!

Lo había agarrado con la guardia baja y Hibari había dicho que sí.

Acompañaría a Gokudera a la cena de Navidad organizada por la familia Vongola, excusa mediante de que él también lo era, que era su obligación como guardián de Tsuna y quién sabe cuántas sandeces más. La realidad detrás de esa petición era más clara de lo que a Gokudera le agradaba reconocer.

No quería ir solo, no quería estar solo y presenciar el doloroso momento en el que Tsuna diera a conocer la noticia que le había adelantado a él esa fatídica tarde en la que pudo conocer los lados más oscuros de Hibari: Su pronto enlace con Kyoko Sasagawa.

Aunque los dos conocían los motivos de fondo, prefirieron hacer de cuenta que no. No hablaron del tema, pero comprendían lo que implicaba esa pregunta y la consecuente aceptación.

El mismo día de la fiesta Hibari compró un cuaderno de tapa dura con una ilustración de Dalí: "La persistencia de la memoria".


	7. VII

**(VII)**

* * *

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Sabe cuánto me fastidia que me hablen cuando no hablo, porque cuando Hibari Kyoya está en silencio, es porque quiere silencio.

—¿No es evidente? —Alzo una ceja, preguntándome si no tiene nada mejor que hacer como quitar la nieve de la entrada antes que fisgonear en mis asuntos.

Me mira de esa manera recriminatoria. Vale, admito que estoy en su departamento y que este, además de pertenecerle, es chico. Por lo general no le molesta que lo ignore por unos cuantos minutos o incluso horas. Suelo abstraerme con relativa facilidad.

Y no le molesta porque sabe que cuando él lo hace yo no se lo recrimino, por los mismos motivos. Entendemos que a veces es necesario. La nuestra es una relación simbiótica de lo más curiosa.

Señala el cuaderno que acabo de abrir; nota que está en blanco. Todavía no empecé a garabatear en él. Lo vi curioseando más temprano, no tardó en preguntarme sobre el dibujo. Hasta sentí algo similar a la alegría cuando supo reconocerlo.

—Me lo recomendaron —Siempre me doy a entender con escuetas palabras.

O eso es lo que me hace creer él porque enseguida distrae su atención de cómics o libros para dedicármela a mí.

—¿Para qué?

Gruño, volviendo a dejar la lapicera de lado. Me debato entre darle una respuesta que lo deje conforme o en seguir tolerando su intromisión a cada segundo.

—No lo sé, me lo recomendaron —remarco con fastidio.

—¿Un diario íntimo?

Me sorprende lo rápido que es para entender las sutilezas de ese estilo. Incluso sospecho que sabe que hablo de él con mi psicóloga… _Señorita-recién-recibida_, para ambos.

—Algo así —mascullo, molesto por el percance de reconocerlo. Lo miro con seriedad, pero cierto brillo divertido en los ojos— ¿Debería empezar con un "querido diario"?

—No sé —se encoge de hombros—, nunca tuve un diario íntimo —esconde la mirada, de esa manera tan particular. Lo miro con una ceja alzada. Él sabe que sé cuando miente— D-De niño, solía… —acaba por decir sin completar la frase, igual no hace falta.

Tengo la hoja en blanco y no sé qué mierda escribir. Y eso es lo primero que me nace.

"_No sé para qué mierda hago esto, pero me lo recomendó mi psicóloga. Mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya, soy un vegano voluntario que trabaja con animales. Detalle que hace reír a quien, hoy puedo decir, es mi pareja._

_Esto de escribir en un diario me parece una total estupidez, pero algo bueno puede salir. Todo sea por encontrar esos cables a tierra que me mantengan cuerdo y me alejen de la claraboya del baño._

_Decidí empezar hoy porque me di cuenta que junto a él (me limitaré a llamarlo "pareja") me siento menos desequilibrado o al menos logro entender un poco mi locura y la de la gente que me rodea._

_Huí durante mucho tiempo de él, de mí mismo y de estas emociones humanas, porque siempre tuve miedo que no hallar aceptación al mostrarme como realmente soy. Me decía que no tenía ganas de involucrarme con alguien tan complicado como él, cuando en realidad no tenía ganas de comprometerme conmigo mismo__**.**_

_Sin embargo es curioso reparar en que él me entiende mejor de lo que yo lo hago. Y sé que a él le pasa algo parecido._

_¿Esta es la clase de amor carnal que un carnívoro como yo puede llegar a sentir por un herbívoro como él?"_

—¡Joder, mierda!

El arrebato de arrojar el cuaderno hacia la nada me sorprendió incluso a mí mismo. Gokudera me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, y una mueca que simula ser una sonrisa se plasma en su boca.

Parpadea y aferra el libro que recién ha abierto.

—Es increíble —digo, tomando la taza de café para beber como si nada hubiera ocurrido segundos escasos atrás.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La cantidad de idioteces que pasan por la mente de uno y la facilidad que hay en plasmar por escrito cuanta cursilerías se le cante a uno que ni siquiera es capaz de pensar.

—Por algo hay tantos libros de literatura rosa —dice, a modo de consuelo—, y canciones de amor —asiente, satisfecho con su observación.

Acompaño esa ligera idea, moviendo la cabeza con abstracción. Hasta que caigo en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decirme. En ningún momento di a entender puntualmente que me refería a cursilerías de ese estilo.

Lo miro, pero él está concentrado en las hojas que le ofrece Asimov, mientras yo me pregunto hasta qué jodido punto hicimos conexión. Algo habré hecho bien para que Dios o el demonio, o quien quiera que esté en el cielo o en el infierno, me haya enviado este incordio.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Alcanza a decir cuando le arrebato el libro de malos modos y lo arrojo hacia el mismo rincón en donde el cuaderno yace olvidado. Me enerva que prefiera a Asimov más que a mí, aunque no lo culpo, en su lugar yo también haría la misma elección.

Lo arrastro hasta la cama para tratar de no torturarme demasiado con tantas cuestiones que me cuestan asimilar y manejar.

Es mejor gemir, sentir y vivir que padecer, pensar y morir día a día, encadenado a dolores que médicos, pastillas y terapias no saben suplir. A los que uno mismo se aferra, sin más motivos que ese idílico enamoramiento narcisista hacia su propio padecimiento.

Qué patético me veo ahora, en retrospectiva.

Antes que amar mi dolor, prefiero amarlo a él.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Baby did you forget to take your meds?

_[Meds, Placebo]_

* * *

**Esto es todo, ¡muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este fic corto! Fue un placer escribirlo y salir de lo clásico. Gracias también a mi beta, Kaith Jackson, por aguantarme todo este tiempo. Le di mucho trabajo XD.**


End file.
